


Memento

by Acidqueen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidqueen/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan have a night with their favourite meaty Marine. 100% raw smut, short and sweet.





	Memento

Shepard gasped when she saw James’ cock for the first time. It was gigantic, just like the rest of him. It was thick and veiny, the head a perfect purple mushroom-cap.

“I’ll take it slow, Lola.” James’ voice was low, quiet. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He gently rubbed the head up and down the outside of Shepard’s pussy, teasing her with it. Shepard bit her lip and relaxed, letting James ease into her. When he was fully inside of her, he stayed still. “You ok?” he whispered.

Shepard nodded. “Oh yeah.” James started off slowly, deliberately controlling himself when all he really wanted to do was fuck her hard and fast. He saw Shepard reach out to Kaidan, who had been waiting by the side of the bed. Kaidan knelt on the bed next to her and leaned down to kiss her. His cock was hard, the head slick with precum. James kissed Shepard between her breasts, teased her nipples with his hot mouth.

James heard Shepard moan, and he looked up to see her teasing Kaidan’s cock with her tongue. She ran the tip of her tongue down the sensitive underside to his balls, then back up to the head to tease it again. Kaidan groaned her name, and James got the sudden desire to please more than just Shepard. He looked up at Kaidan, licked his lips, and opened his mouth. Kaidan looked down at James, and offered himself up to the burly Marine.

James took Kaidan into his mouth, moving down the shaft. He moaned when he tasted salty precum on his tongue, and started thrusting a little faster into Shepard. He pulled his head back and lathered his tongue over the head of Kaidan’s cock before tensing his tongue and tickling the underside on the way back down–a trick he had learned on Fehl Prime and occasionally got to practice down in the armory, when it wasn’t being used on him.  Kaidan moaned and ran his hands through James’ close-cropped hair. James held Kaidan in his mouth and continued slowly fucking Shepard, moaning around Kaidan's cock when he felt her pussy tighten around him.  He felt the head of Kaidan’s cock flare on his tongue after another minute or so, and thick salty cum flooded his mouth. James swallowed, the motions of lips and tongue eliciting more moans from Kaidan before letting him slip from his mouth.

Shepard immediately grabbed James and kissed him, her tongue hungrily seeking, tasting. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, her pussy spasming and body shaking as she came. Her biotics flared, sending electric tingles through James’ nervous system with each thrust until he finally came, calling out her name and not giving a damn who heard.

He rolled off of Shepard after a couple of minutes, lying spent on the bed. He felt two pairs of hands, two mouths, two bodies pressing against his, twin biotic fields teasing him back to hardness. Two tongues dueled on his cock and balls until he came, sticky cum splattering on his belly to be hungrily licked up before the three of them fell asleep in a tangle of arms, legs, and bedsheets.


End file.
